


Filter (Kleinsen Short)

by Jansen_or_Bituin



Series: My Collection of Short Kleinsen Fics [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana Beck (mentioned) - Freeform, I thought of Kleinsen while writing this but nothing is really established, M/M, No angst here, this is just silly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jansen_or_Bituin/pseuds/Jansen_or_Bituin
Summary: Jared has no fucking filter.





	Filter (Kleinsen Short)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : cursing and inappropriate joke ft. Jared

_**the insanely cool jared kleinman** : evan_

_**the insanely cool jared kleinman:** want to hear a joke about my dick_

_**the insanely cool jared kleinman** : nevermind, it's too long_

**_acorn has left the conversation._ **

Jared stares at his laptop screen in silence. Did Evan just...?? He clicks on Ev's profile and tries to direct message him again.

_Evan Hansen has blocked you._

'Oh my god.' Jared thinks. This is bad. Holy shit. Evan  _knows_ he always makes jokes like that! Why would he block him? Is he seriously mad? _What the fuck do I do now??_

Jared stares at his screen blankly. Okay. _I'll wait for him to cool down, then we can talk._ Evan would never end their friendship just because of one joke.

...

But what if it wasn't just one joke? What if he already secretly harbored negative feelings toward Jared and the joke was the last straw? What if Evan already thought Jared was a really shitty person and was going to leave him anyway?

_Congrats, Kleinman. You've done it again. You've fucked up._

He waits. He waits there for an hour, pretending he isn't and doesn't care by opening up other tabs and browsing through subreddits. But he'd always glance at that tab to check if there's any new notifications, and he'd always check every five minutes if his sounds were on so he wouldn't miss anything (even though he was just literally watching Jacksfilms do a Six Degrees of Separation game with Shrek). And he almost panics when he does get a notification, and it turns out to be Alana asking for some feedback on her paper and being a hypocrite by saying Jared should go to sleep because _it's late and you need a whole sleep cycle to be healthy. Sleep in multiples of one hour and a half. It's scientifically proven to be how long it takes for a full sleep cycle to happen, so you won't feel groggy after waking up._

Eventually though, Jared does end up falling asleep. When he wakes up, it's already 7:30 in the morning, and he feels terribly groggy from falling asleep in a very uncomfortable position. Or maybe he wasn't able to sleep in multiples of 1 1/2 or whatever.

Oh, and yeah, Evan. Shit. There's that.

He opens his laptop to shut it down properly, and doesn't expect to find ten new messages from Evan. But he does, anyway. Evan's PMs take up the whole screen.

**_acorn joins the conversation._ **

_**acorn** : Oh my god Jared, I am so sorry. _

_**acorn** : I meant to come back and unblock you but I passed out on the bed and forgot about it. _

_**acorn** : I am so, so sorry. Please don't be mad at me._

_**acorn** : I can't tell if you're really online or not but I hope we can talk tomorrow morning._

_**acorn** : If you don't want to pick me up, that's fine, I deserve it._

A huge wave of relief washes over Jared. So Evan _doesn't_ want to ditch him. Thank god. It gets replaced by a little wave of concern though. He frowns. What does Ev mean by "I deserve it"?

_**the insanely cool jared kleinman** : evan you asshole_

_**the insanely cool jared kleinman** : of course i'll pick you up. _

**_acorn is typing..._ **

That was quick.

_**acorn** : Is that sarcastic? _

_**the insanely cool jared kleinman** : no, duh. i'm sorry. it was my fault for making the stupid joke in the first place. _

_**acorn** : No I actually thought it was pretty funny_

_**acorn** : I just thought of the joke where the guy pretends to walk out_

_**acorn** : I'm sorry. _

_**the insanely cool jared kleinman** : it's cool bro. gtg or else we'll both be late. _

Well, at least Ev probably got a laugh out of that joke. But maybe he should be weary about the shit that comes out of his mouth from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally 1 am and I only proofread this once and spent an hour on it l mao take it
> 
> I thought of this before and only got around to doing it now. I don't remember what Jared was originally going to send to Evan. Heh. 
> 
> Constructive feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Maybe Jared should tell Evan another dick joje. Bet he'd get it.


End file.
